On Hungary's Birthday!
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: The most important time to Little Italy is Hungary's birthday, however this time he forgot and not only is that, Prussia attacking once again…will it be the worst birthday in Hungarian history!


**On Hungary's Birthday!**

**I don't own Hatalia.**

"NOOOOOOOO! IT'S MISS HUNGARY'S BIRTHDAY!" Little Italy was very sad that he forgot Hungary's birthday, even after she let him use her dresses, he was very sad. Then little Italy came up with an idea "Oh! Maybe Holy Rome can help me!" So he began his travel to find Holy Rome.

On his way, he saw Hungary fighting with Prussia. She keeps on hitting with her pan "STAY AWAY FROM AUSTRIA!" Hungary was still hitting him with it even though was on the ground in pain.

"W-Wait! I didn't come here to attack Austria. I came to give you this!" Prussia pulled a present from his jacket and held it out to her. She took the present and shook it. It seemed normal.

"I-I don't know what to say, thank you!" Hungary was lost for words. She opened the present a red boxing glove punched her under the chin knocking her out.

"Kesesese! I TOLD YOU I WILL RISE LIKE A MAGIC JACK IN THE BOX!" He laughed and jumped through a window into Austria's mansion.

Little Italy then ran to Hungary's aid however, he did want her to get mad at him because he didn't get her a present and so he left her.

He ran on top of a hill and found Holy Rome practising his painting "HOLY ROME!" He called out to him. Holy Rome peeked over his shoulder and turned it away when he saw it was Little Italy coming towards him.

Little Italy sat beside Holy Rome, which made him blush, "H-hello Italy! I hear it is Miss Hungary's birthday today." He looked at Little Italy with hesitation but when he managed to look at him, he saw him cry and Holy Rome hated it when Little Italy cries. "What is the matter Italy?! Did someone hurt you?! Was it that damn France?!" He lifted Little Italy's chin up and wiped away Italy's tears.

"No I forgot it was Miss Hungary's birthday!*sniff*" He looked at Holy Rome for a second and cried on Holy Rome's shoulder.

He didn't know what to do, so Holy Rome put his hand on Little Italy's back and patted him on the head "it will be alright! I know, why don't you don't you draw Hungary a pitcher?! She always loved your drawings!" Holy Rome subjected.

Little Italy looked up at and smiled "That is a great idea, Holy Rome, thank you so much!" After seeing Little Italy smile at him it felt like his heart just skipped a beat.

Little Italy jumped up and waves good bye to Holy Rome then he ran back down the hill. "What a woman." Holy Rome said to himself.

Little Italy went back to the mansion to get his art splices and when he got there he saw Prussia flying out of the roof. Then Little Italy put his hands on his hips "Well, serves him right!" He judged.

He went inside and saw Hungary was holding off the hole Prussian army all by herself , which means that Little Italy will have a lot of cleaning to do.

He went to his room and got his paints, canvas, canvas stand and his pens and pencils.

Then made his way back out, but he was stopped by Austria "were do you think your going?" He crossed his arms and looked down on Little Italy. "You have a lot of cleaning to do!" He picked up him up by his dress.

"Wait I just wanted to paint a pitcher for Miss Hungary's birthday!" After Little Italy explained Austria froze on the spot.

"I-it's Hungary's birthday?" He asked with fear in his voice because he forgot his wife's birthday. He put Little Italy down and put his hands on his shoulders "wait for me at the lake, we may have time to come up with something by the time she kills all for the Prussians!"

Little Italy nodded and did as he was told. He made it passed Hungary's massacre agents the Prussian army in one piece.

When he got outside he turned his head and saw that Hungary finished off the whole army. Then he turned his head back and saw Prussia rising from the bushes, with a leaf on his forehead. "NOOOOOOOOO, PRUSSIAAAAA!" Little Italy screamed out his name which grabbed Hungary's attention and charged that Prussia hitting him with her pan again. Little Italy took his chance and went though the bushes while Hungary was distracted.

He made it though the forest and got to the lake he heard a soft piano music and followed it. He then sees Austria playing a piece that he never heard before. "Mr Austria, what are playing?!" He asked.

"It is a song I wrote for Hungary." He answered with a bright red blush across he face.

"AH! She'll love it"

"Of course she would, I am Austria after all, now start drawing!" Austria become a snob again, even after Little Italy commented on his song for Hungary. Although, Little Italy didn't really mined that much.

Moments later…

"ITALY?! AUSTRIA?!" Hungary called out for the two and came closer to the lake. She heard a soft piano music coming from the direction she going. "AUSTRIA!" She cheered with a smile.

When she got closer she saw Austria playing on his piano on the lake and Little Italy painting. When Little Italy saw her he jumped off his stole and handed Hungary the canvas he was painting on. Hungary's eyes began to get teary when she saw a pitcher of her holding Little Italy in her arms and were both smiling. Hungary picked Little Italy up and hugged him, just like in the panting "It's beautiful, my Little Italy!" She cried for joy.

Austria kept on playing his song on his grand piano with a smile while black and blue Prussia rested his chin under the grand piano's lid. "I can't believe I, the awesome Prussia, failed again!" Prussia felt very depressed with another awesome failure.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Your just an awesome failure! You will never invaded me!" Austria insulted the awesome Prussia and pointed his nose at the sky while still playing.

"Kesesese! What are you babbling on about?! Now that she is out of the pitcher, I can invade you right now!" Prussia was about to attack at Austria, but Austria pulled the piano's lid support which made the lid crashing down on Prussia's head.

"I hope that little bump on your head will not effect your next awesome plan!" He joked without laughing.

Hungary carried Little Italy over to were Austria and sat beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and smiled "This is the best birthday I ever had."

**The end.**


End file.
